


Горькое напоминание

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Подумать, что какой-то паренёк в толпе — это Лоик, а затем ещё и испугаться того, что, возможно, в последний раз тебе выпадает шанс встретиться со своим бывшим и принести извинения за всё, что ты натворил в вашу последнюю встречу… Молодец, Монс, отличная работа.





	Горькое напоминание

Монс добродушно смеётся, похлопывая по плечу интервьюера. Церемония открытия Евровидения 2017 — а если точнее, красная ковровая дорожка, — была в самом разгаре. Разумеется, сам мужчина на ней не появлялся в открытую, ведь его момент славы уже прошёл. Сейчас была очередь новых участников и новых ведущих блистать перед фотографами. Однако ажиотаж вокруг победителя позапрошлого года всё ещё не спадал, и много фанатов — а заодно просто любопытных людей — подходило к нему за желанной фотографией.

Зелмерлёв приехал в Киев в качестве шведского комментатора. Мужчина знал, что выиграв Евровидение однажды, ты, хочешь того или нет, связываешь свою дальнейшую карьеру и судьбу с этим конкурсом на многие-многие годы. И Монс не жалел об этом.

— Рад был повидаться, — произносит мужчина, бравший у шведа короткое интервью.

Зелмерлёв кивает в знак прощания и отходит к столу с фуршетом. Вокруг много людей, представляющих аккредитованную прессу, участников этого года и просто тех, кто как-то связан с Евровидением. Вечеринка проходит внутри здания, и на неё впускают только «избранных», так что певцы и представители их делегаций могут насладиться общением без лишних отвлекающих факторов.

Монс берёт бокал шампанского и, улыбнувшись своим мыслям, делает глоток. Всё-таки окунуться третий год подряд в эту феерию праздника дорогого стоит. Почувствовать и увидеть конкурсантов, их волнение, радость… Да, эта поездка в Киев определённо была нужна ему.

Мужчина снова улыбается, когда видит приветствующих друг друга участников. Большинство из них уже знакомы друг с другом — это было видно невооружённым глазом. Вдруг взгляд шведа останавливается на парне, что стоит в нескольких метрах к нему спиной: худой и длинный силуэт, брюнетистые волосы и костюм, выполненный в чёрно-белых цветах. Дыхание Монса замирает.

_Что он тут делает?_

Сердце издаёт болезненный скрип, перед тем как потухнуть в звенящем пустотой волнении. Вспотевшие руки мужчины уже не могут держать наполненный шампанским бокал. В зале раздаётся оглушительный, пробирающий своим звоном до самых костей, треск стекла. Все присутствующие испуганно оборачиваются на шум и с удивлением смотрят на растерянного, будто примёрзшего к паркету, шведа. Косые взгляды опускаются к его ногам, у которых небрежно рассыпаны осколки битого стекла. На блестящем паркете красуется небольшая лужа разлитого шампанского.

В данный момент Зелмерлёв не в состоянии услышать даже обрывки тех фраз, что тихо кидают присутствующие. Его глаза прикованы к худощавому парню, который также оборачивается на шум. Сердце мужчины пропускает удар за ударом.

_Это не он._

Растерянный Кристиан в недоумении смотрит на Монса, пока тот продолжает пребывать в шокированном состоянии. Глаза шведа не сходят с глаз подростка ровно до того момента, пока волшебным образом рядом не появляется уборщик, заставляя мужчину отойти в сторону.

Зелмерлёв опустошённо переводит взгляд на пол, а затем, опомнившись, кратко извиняется. Его руки едва дрожат, когда он под любопытным взором присутствующих удаляется в уборную. Костов провожает его взглядом, всё ещё не понимая сути этого длительного зрительного контакта.

Оказавшись в мужском туалете, Монс сразу же подходит к раковине. Поворачивается кран, и пресная вода хлещет вниз, ударяясь о белое гладкое покрытие. Боясь намочить костюм, Зелмерлёв аккуратно наклоняется и подставляет под холодную струю формирующие чашу руки. Мужчина отпивает несколько глотков ледяной воды, а затем проводит влажной рукой по своим волосам. Его отражение в зеркале только подтверждает то, насколько глупо он выглядит. Подумать, что какой-то паренёк в толпе — это Лоик, а затем ещё и испугаться того, что, возможно, в последний раз тебе выпадает шанс встретиться со своим бывшим и принести извинения за всё, что ты натворил в вашу последнюю встречу… Молодец, Монс, отличная работа.

Мужчина трясёт головой и горько улыбается — так же горько, как было на вкус то разлитое по паркету шампанское. С последней встречи с Нотте прошло где-то полтора месяца, а он уже чувствует, что это конец. Даже в случайных прохожих видит его… докатились.

 

* * *

 

Монс и Кристиан позируют фотографу на фоне открывающегося просторного вида зелёного Киева. Представитель Болгарии правой рукой опирается на изгородь балкона, чуть наклонившись к мужчине. Тот, в свою очередь, стоит в обычной позе с едва видимой улыбкой на лице.

Костов сумел встретить шведа здесь, когда тот делал фотографию для своего инстаграма. На самом деле подросток искал встречи с победителем Евровидения 2015 года на протяжении всей вечеринки. И после того неловкого случая в главном зале это желание усилилось, ведь любопытство всегда являлось одной из главных черт характера Кристиана.

— Спасибо большое, — добродушно протягивает он ладонь.

— Тебе спасибо, — всё так же слабо улыбаясь, произносит Зелмерлёв, — и удачи.

Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Монсу из-за разницы в росте приходится смотреть снизу вверх на парня. На долю секунды изумрудный оттенок свежей листвы проскальзывает в отражении очках Кристиана, что заставляет Зелмерлёва снова провести параллель с определённым человеком, чьё имя больно произносить даже в мыслях. Нет, у представителя Болгарии глаза явно карие, это мужчина уже понял. Такие же карие, как у него самого. Было ли это к счастью или нет, Монс сам сказать не мог. Однако в глубине души он чётко ощущал определённое желание, нет, потребность прямо сейчас столкнуться с тем самым оттенком зелёных глаз, что вызвали у него зависимость ровно два года назад. С тем самым оттенком, который продолжает до сих пор служить причиной многих его проблем.

Кто-то из членов делегации Кристиана зовёт его, на что подросток раздражённо отвечает то ли на русском, то ли на болгарском языке. Костов прощается со шведом, но тот неожиданно останавливает его и задумчиво интересуется:

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Семнадцать.

Ответив, Кристиан вновь суетливо оборачивается на членов своей делегации. Он искренне извиняется перед мужчиной и дарит ему обворожительную улыбку на прощание, перед тем как скрыться в дверях. Монс ещё некоторое время отрешённо смотрит на то самое место, где только что стоял подросток.

_Ло тоже было семнадцать._


End file.
